


Bus Buddies

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;-;, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood?, Cats, Dan got beaten up, Fluff, HOW MUCH OF THE PLOT HAVE YOU GUESSED FROM THE TAGS, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In case you were wondering, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, OH GOD I'M DIGGING MYSELF ANOTHER GRAVE, PJ and Chris are dicks I'm sorry, Phil Has A Cat, SURPRISE MOST OF THIS IS ON A BUS, Ugh, Vodka, Yes thats a thing, ahhhh Phil may or may not get drunk, also Phil is a sad bean, and Dan liked her before she started smoking, but now he doesn't like her, car crash, cuz m' lazy, dan has terrible friends, dan's bi, digging myself a grave, do you?, don't ship it too hard, funnigans, great so now i have to do that, haha don't do that, hm, i actually like writing this aye, i am so so sorry, i could kill PJ and Chris, i could kill kitty, i didn't write it in detail, i have had about eight hours sleep in total over the past three days, i might just put in some johnlock in the background, i might make Chris and PJ villians, i want to kill kitty now, idek, idk you should tell me if you want me to kill Chris and Peej, imma make her a dick, johnlock might be in the next chapter, not really very much, phil's gay, reaaaaaally short chapters, so i didn't put this in the Sherlock fandom because it's going to be a v v small appearence, so this happened, some smoking?, sorry - Freeform, the dan/oc is to make phil jealous, um so the lesson here is don't pull all-nighters because you're being stubborn, um this is a thing, what else, while high of lack of sleep and four cups of coffee, woop there's like one setting, yay shots, yeah - Freeform, yeah kitty is the oc i made to be Dan's 'girl', yes see that ended well ha no it didn't, you get a cookie if you can find the johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I squeezed your ass, but my friend dared my to grope the most attractive person I saw on the ride home."</p><p> </p><p>or the one fic i wrote while running off four cups of coffee and no sleep HAHA<br/>Ft. Jealous Phil, Bi Dan, and Terrible friends PJ and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap. 1

Phil generally enjoyed his bus rides home or to school/work. They were peaceful, with Muse or Fall Out Boy blasting through his headphones and no-one bothering the abnormally tall man. It was a time for Phil to wind down after everything, examples including The Terrible Customer At Starbucks, The Oddly Sexual And Angry Teacher At School, and others. 

And, you know, it had to be broken by the cutest boy ever grabbing his butt. Phil had been holding one of the poles (because all the seats had been taken), staring out the window, when he felt someone give his bum a cheeky squish. Phil had fair reflexes and he managed to grab the wrist of the hand that groped him. The person, a cute boy about the same hieght as Phil with fringe styled the opposite direction and beautiful caramel eyes, was pale and eyes widened in... fear was it? Phil resisted the urge to chuckle.

" So, do you care to explain why you were groping my bum?" Phil let a gentle smile cross his face, and the boy relaxed slightly. He swallowed in nervousness, which Phil thought was adorable, and avoided Phil's gaze.

" One of my friends dared my to grope the most attractive person I saw on the bus ride home." He said quietly. His voice was sweet, like honey, and very articulate. Phil let his smile grow a bit, but he didn't let go of the boys wrist.

" You think I'm cute?" Phil's voice had a slightly teasing tone and the bay turned a furious shade of pink. Cute.

" I refuse to answer that." He sounded very defensive, and this time Phil truly laughed. 

" I'm Phil. What's your name?"

" Dan." 

" Well, Dan, I think you owe me a conversation." Phil smirked, and Dan finally looked up at him. Those caramel eyes though. Intense. Almost cinnamon-y, now that Phil thought about it. Dan shrugged, but a sweet little smile poked up the corners of his lips. Phil loved it.

" Fiiiiiiiiiiiine..." Dan giggled and wrinkled up his nose. Phil grinned a little wider.

" Excellent. Would you rather be eaten by Chuck Norris or a giant badger?" Dan snorted.

" Badger. What kind of question is that, you spork?"

" Spork?" Dan blushed the tiniest bit.

" Yeah." Phil raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment more. Dan didn't elaborate, either.

" Okaaaaaaaay... Next question. Favorite color?"

" Black. You?"

" Blue. Favorite food?"

" Sushi or pizza."

" Really? Same!" Phil bounced a little and Dan's eyebrows reached USS ENTERPRISE levels. Like, higher than should be humanly possible.

" My turn. Um, favorite book?" Phil bit his lip.

" Unknown. All of them?"

" Yeah, same. Okay, uh, do you watch anime?"

" Are you kidding? Anime is my life." Dan nodded approval.

It was about the time they got to Phil's stop that he realised that he hadn't let go of Dan's wrist. Dan didn't seem to mind, though, so that was a plus. Phil took Dan's hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it. Dan's expression was so worth it. Surprise, a light blush, and overall happiness. All in all, Phil was really glad that boy had decided to grab his butt on the bus. 

Who knew, maybe Phil would see Dan on the bus the next morning? Especially after Dan had told Phil the time he woke up to get on the bus. So what if it was half an hour earlier than Phil? Dan was pretty damn cute. So maybe, just maybe, Phil would set his alarm a couple minutes earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if imma continue this shit because it all depends on the amount of sleep i get BUT IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE IT
> 
> also this is based off UTA, my state transport system. As I am American(ugh), I have no idea what the UK's buses are like, so... Yeah...


	2. Chap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeeeeeee people actually wanted me to continue this so here it is CHAPTER TWO BUAHAHAHA

Dan rather liked the bus ride back to his flat because he could watch the beautiful stranger who rode the bus at the same time. The Beautiful Stranger(Dan had started calling him BS) would always sit or stand with headphones in and read a book or stare off into space. Dan could occasionally hear Muse leaking out of the speakers if BS had a headphone out.

So Dan was rather happy and also afraid when he, Kitty sitting on his lap and Chris and Peej across from him, was given the dare to grope the most attractive person he saw on the bus ride home.

Kitty was _not _pleased.__

__" You aren't going to grope anyone because I'm the cutest person you know, right?" Dan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kitty's awful whine. Her smoking habit obviously wasn't doing good things for her throat._ _

__" Of course not, Kitty-boo." Dan was internally cringing at the awful nickname._ _

__" Aw, but Kitty, you know he has to follow a dare, right?" PJ cut in smoothly, almost mocking Dan and his terrible 'girlfriend'._ _

__" That's right PJ. Dan has to follow through, or else he'd be a little gay fag like when we found him, right Danny?" Chris smirked. Dan hated everyone around him, but he didn't really have a choice. They were going to his college, so if he didn't want to have a miserable rest of college, he would get along with them._ _

__" Yeah, I guess. Besides, Kitty, I think you're the cutest of them all." Dan held a sickeningly sweet smile for a moment and Kitty nodded. Dan tried to pay attention to the conversation(boring. What kind of smokes make you highest), but he could only think about the bus ride back to his flat. And BS._ _

__Dan was incredibly nervous when he got on the bus after class. Maybe BS wouldn't be there? No, he was there, standing in all his perfect glory. Dammit. Dan stood opposite of BS and simply watched for a minute._ _

__He truly was gorgeous. Black hair swept to the side, blue mixed with green and yellow eyes, and unearthly pale skin._ _

__So pretty._ _

__Dan snuck up behind BS and squeezed his butt, and pulled back as fast as he could. Not quick enough, though, as BS grabbed Dan's wrist and turned to see his offender. Dan truly was frightened, that he would never get to actually meet and enjoy BS's company, never get coffee with him(he had watched BS a very long time), never get past bus longing and if this went badly then that might not happen anymore either._ _

__His name was Phil. Dan was so happy when instead of being angry, he found it funny that Dan thought he was cute. Blessing, indeed._ _

__The only problem was to explain to Chris and PJ. And hopefully not get beaten up. Breaking up with Kitty wouldn't be so bad, but it would really solidify his place as a gay faggot._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY CHRIS IS NOT A MONSTER HES GREAT AND I LOVE HIM BUT HE HAD TO BE A DICK TO FIT THE STORY 
> 
> and Dan doesn't smoke, in case you were wondering.


	3. Chap. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'M GOING TO PUT JOHNLOCK IN THIS CHAPTER

Phil set his alarm half an hour early so he could meet Dan on the bus.

It was a nice day, nicer than it had been in weeks, when Phil walked to the bus stop. Only a few people where out. Phil grinned as he watched a couple of men ran past, a tall man with a blue scarf dragging a shorter man in a jumper.

" John! Run faster!"

" Dammit Sherlock!"

Phil could hear their brief shouted conversation and let his happiness rise to a sunny dawn.

He really loved living in one of the gayest neighborhoods in England. It felt like he truly belonged.

The bus was late, and bugged the shit out of Phil. Sure, the walk and the sunrise were pretty, but waiting around in the chilly morning for a bus wasn't Phil's cup of tea. At all. Even the idea of the incredibly cute boy waiting for him wasn't enough to cheer him to usual levels. 

Dan was waiting, an empty seat next to him and a travel mug of some steaming drink. Phil hoped it was coffee- he might have to steal it. As a, y'know, 'friendship gift'. Or a 'get-Phil-in-a-good-mood-fast' card.

Tea. Lame.

Phil waved slightly at Dan, and Dan motioned him over to the empty seat, and Phil took it gratefully.

" So, tell me more about yourself." Phil shrugged.

" Not much to tell. Is that caffeinated?"

" I'm sure there's lots to tell. Yes. this is caffeinated, and you can't have it." 

" Aw, please?"

" No."

" Darn."

" Wow, potty mouth there Phil." Phil snorted.

" I have a clean face, thank you. And you don't know, maybe there where children around."

" It's morning. What children would there be?"

" Fine, be that way." Phil stuck his tongue out teasingly.

The bus got to Phil's first class all to soon, and Phil waved at Dan as he left the bus. The day wasn't the best, but Phil was on a cloud of euphoria all through it. He would get to see Dan at the end of the day, right? It was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh the Johnlock wasn't subtle but cookies all around yay Y'ALL SHOULD TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE COOKIES I WANT TO KNOW
> 
>  
> 
> haha i shouldn't be allowed on the internet after midnight


	4. Chap. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's gonna be a bit awful for Dan sorry
> 
> Yeah so HAHA BE PREPARED
> 
> Also there's going to be some very homophobic bits so IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THOSE I WILL ADD A LABEL

Dan was honestly surprised and honestly delighted that Phil showed on time. (a/n: holy shit the homophobic comments are early I AM SORRY)Usually his 'friends' would brush him off and say they were busy and call him a ' overly dependent faggot '. So Dan was nicely surprised when Phil actually turned up. And talked. It was amazing, actually. Phil was amazing.

And then Dan got to his class.

PJ and Chris were waiting.

And they wanted to know who Dan had grabbed.

" Hey, look who turned up. It's the fag. How did it go, grabbing the cutest lady on the bus?" Dan shrugged. He was used to the awful thing they said.

" Fine." Chris turned to PJ.

" I don't think faggy is telling the truth. Kitty saw you talking to some boy." Dan's eyes widened.

" I.. What?"

" He is a little fag. He has a perfectly pretty and fuckable girl and he decides to go talk to some boy. Fag." PJ spat at Dan's feet, and Dan stepped backwards in fear. 

" No, I just.. Stop!" Chris had grabbed Dan's arm and twisted it. Dan's face contorted in pain.

" Faggy needs to learn a lesson, don't ya think, Peej?" PJ nodded and kicked Dan. Dan's leg gave out and he fell to one knee. Chris pulled Dan's shirt collar up and spat in Dan's face. " This should teach you to stick with Kitty." Dan felt tears pooling against his will and hoped for this torment to be over.

PJ and Chris left Dan after a few minutes of kicking and punching, and Dan lay on the ground with tears leaking silently and the world tilted. His eyesight went black and he passed out, much to his pleasure. Even a few moments of break from the agony he was in would be blessed relief.

Dan woke up a few hours later, just in time to catch his bus. Phil was waiting, an open seat next to him. Dan saw him, and sighed.(so the homophobic stuff should be over but idk)

" Phil, um, we can't hang out anymore."

" Okay...? Is there a reason?" Phil sounded confused and sad, and the giant ass bruises on Dan's face probably didn't help.

" We just can't." Phil's face fell, but he nodded.

" Alright." Dan nodded, holding back tears at the look on Phil's face.

It was a miserable ride home for both boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops the entire thing is homophobic and awful I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE OF IT I SWEAR I AM NOT HOMOPHOBIC OR SEXIST I AM SO FUCKING SORRY NO HOMOPHOBIC ANYTHING IS TOLERATED I WILL STAB YOU jk but seriously homophobic or sexist comments will not be tolerated.
> 
> BUT IF YOU SKIPPED IT BECAUSE OF THE TRIGGY HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED  
>  Dan rode on the bus then PJ and Chris where dicks and beat him up and then he passed out woop 
> 
> So um this is the single most angsty chapter i have written and probably will write UNTIL A PLOT THING HAPPENS HAHA PREPARE FOR THAT


	5. Chap. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK A NEW CHAPTER AREN'T I PRODUCTIVE
> 
> so this is just Phil being sad and playing with cats ahhhhh

Phil sat alone. It was awful. What had happened to Dan? Did it have anything to do with saying they couldn't be friends? Phil hoped so, a little, and he hadn't just decided Phil was a waste of time.

It really hurt, but Phil would never let on.

Ever.

The bus stopped and Phil got off, walking through the light rain to his flat. Once inside the door, Phil took off his coat. He leaned against the door and slid to the ground, holding his head and letting the repressed tears flow. Maybe his euphoria was a bit hasty. Maybe.

Phil's cat, Miss Norris, rubbed against Phil's legs. The cat herself was a very pretty little thing, silvery grey and green eyed. Unfortunately, she was also the devil inside and would attack anyone except Phil, and if Phil had guests he had to lock Miss Norris in his room, or else she would attack people's ankles. Phil absently rubbed her ears and let her climb on his lap. She curled into a little ball of fuzz, and Phil was very, very grateful his mom had found her at the store.

The day had been hectic, with customers ruder than usual and tips scarce. Classes had been boring, and then Dan being an ass was just the last straw

What _had _happened to Dan? He was hurt, obviously, and it wasn't pretty. Purple blossomed over his forehead and cheek, dried blood matting in parts of his fringe and on his lip. Phil felt awful. Had he induced that? He shuddered, making Miss Norris look up and give him a petulant look. Phil stroked her head and returned to pondering. Why had Dan been beaten? Phil assumed that was what happened, the dried blood and lack of cleaning up indicated something of that nature. Terrible thought.__

__" Hey, Miss. How have you been? I've been pretty shit." Phil sighed to his cat. She was a great listener._ _

__" I should have known this was going to happen, right?"_ _

__" No-one ever likes little Phil Lester."_ _

__" Should've learned that by now, huh?"_ _

__" I'm all alone, Miss Norris. All alone. Except you, but you're going to die at some point and I'm truly going to be alone."_ _

__" I wish this didn't happen. Every. Fucking. Time." Miss Norris bristled when Phil clenched his fist in her fur. He immediately loosened his hand. " Oh, sorry Miss. Didn't mean to annoy you. But I never do, do I?" Phil sighed and leaned his head back against the door. It was a very long day, and Phil decided some vodka wouldn't be amiss. After all, it was a Friday. The worst that could happen was having a hangover in the morning, and he had the entire day ahead of him. Vodka shots it was, then._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh so Miss Norris may possibly be based off my cat haha yeah my cat is evil


	6. Chap. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Ms. Hudson in here go me
> 
>  
> 
> I changed ms hudson to ms lynne because i want ms hudson to be phil's landlady now soo

Dan felt terrible about how he brushed Phil off. I wasn't a nice thing to do, even if Dan was scared of his 'friends'. He could have at least explained a little instead of just saying he didn't ever want to be near Phil again. Rude.

So Dan felt like he could get along with a little white wine to chase away some of the pain until morning.

He poured a glass of the cheap shitty wine he could afford, grimacing at the taste. It really was shit.

Dan drank until he finished the bottle of wine he bought. It tasted better nearer to the end of the bottle, and Dan laughed and laughed when the room tilted and slid to the side around him.

His landlady was not pleased with him, but she moved him to his bed and left so he could rest.

He didn't.

Dan waited until Ms. Lynne was out of his flat before he shuffled out, giggling like a small child sneaking treats. He walked down the street in his sheet, stark naked besides it. He wandered through the neighborhood for a while, then continuing and eventually getting lost. He was in a different neighborhood, several miles away from what he could tell. 

He wandered down the middle of the street, laughing to himself the whole while.

Ad then he heard a voice calling his name, which Dan though was interesting. He turned around, sweeping his pale blue sheet with him. Phil? Dan's eyes widened when he saw who was hanging out one of the windows. Phil waved his hand wildly, desperately trying to catch Dan's attention. Dan paled and tripped backwards, landing on his ass in the middle of the street.

" Phil, wait, I-" Dan slurred through his drunken haze when Phil left the window and exited the door a few seconds later.

" Dan, what are you doing? You need to get out of the street!" Phil's voice was hazy to Dan, but he could detect the slightest little lisp of liquor behind Phil's tongue. Dan grinned and let his head loll to the side.

" I'm sorry Philly. I was just scared of my friends." Dan hiccuped and looked down his nose in surprise.

" Come on. We need to get you inside." Phil helped Dan to his feet, but decided to carry him instead when Dan nearly fell over.

" Phil, for reals, I'm fiiiiiiiiiiine." Dan dragged out the 'i' sound. Phil shook his head at Dan, opening the door to his apartment building. Dan watched in drunken fascination at the walls going past on either side of him. " Where are we going?"

" My flat, to get you cleaned up." Dan frowned.

" Why? I was a dick to you?" Phil nodded.

" You were a dick, but I'm still going to help you." Dan sighed and buried his head in Phil's shoulder.

" M'sorry."

" Okay."


	7. Chap. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg more johnlock woop woop Dan is veeeeery hungover and Phil is nice bean

Phil was plenty annoyed at Dan for a few reasons. One, Dan had managed to find his apartment complex _drunk _. Two, why was Dan being a douche on the bus? That boy had some serious explaining to do. Three, why the hell was Dan beaten up? Phil could have helped Dan deal with it, and it annoyed Phil to no end that Dan didn't let Phil at least look at the bruising.__

Phil bustled around his small flat, collecting things because Dan would be incredibly hungover. After all, he was incredibly drunk the last night. So Phil, being the nice sweet being that he was, decided to help.

Dan woke up with a groan, roll, and glorious yelp as he fell on the floor painfully. Phil rushed into the room, but started giggling at the tangled lump laying pitifully. Dan cringed when Phil started full on laughing, and Phil covered his mouth to muffle it. Dan was _very _hungover, from what Phil could tell.__

 _ _This more then made up for Dan being irritating on the bus the other day. Priceless.__

 _ _

Phil stopped laughing, but still let out an occasional snort, as he helped Dan up and out of the sheet that had somehow become tightly wound around him. Dan closed his eyes and slumped, rubbing his head in agony(as he put it). Phil rolled his eyes and eventually got Dan back into the bed, curled on his side, facing away from the window. Dan almost immediately fell back to sleep, and Phil smiled fondly at him. Dork.

Phil went back downstairs, nodding to Mrs. Hudson, and smiling when she squealed in delight as he explained that he had a friend staying with him for a slight while. She had a weird fixation with the idea that everyone was secretly dating. It was always interesting when John and Sherlock came by to say hi, because she would always grin and say something along the lines of 'I knew it all along!', and it confused Phil to no end.

Phil made coffee, two cups, and brought one up to Dan. Dan was still asleep, very much so, and mumbling in his sleep. Phil thought it was adorable.

Dan was mumbling Phil's name. Interesting. And what sounded like an apology? Phil gently shook Dan awake, making him sit up and drink some of the coffee. Dan spluttered and stared at the mug.

" The hell is that?"

" Coffee. Drink it."

" That's so bitter though!" 

" Dan... It's black coffee... It's supposed to be bitter..." Dan blushed a bit.

" Right..." 

" You don't usually drink black coffee, do you?"

" Not really, no." Phil nodded.

" Do you want milk or something in it?"

" Oh, um..."

" It's fine if you do. I won't judge your manliness." Phil grinned, and Dan smiled a sexy little half smile. Damn, he was cute.

" Milk would be good, actually. Thanks. I forgot to ask, but why are you helping me?"

" Because I like you. Why else?" 

" I- even after what I said yesterday?"

" Stop beating yourself up about it. It's in the past, right? I don't have a grudge or anything! Idiot." Phil smiled softly as Dan stared at him for a second.

" So are we still on for Monday bus ride?" Dan smirked.

" Of course!" Phil grinned blindingly.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I kill Kitty? I kinda want to, but it's up to all you beautiful people!
> 
> Also if you like Sherlock you should go check out Winchesterbyheart and I's fic 'Why are you holding lube?' (little self promo here) it's pretty great and it makes near no sense what-so-ever so go do that.


	8. Chap. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye look at that not dead(yet)
> 
> So I've been busy with all sorts of shit but woo and according to tradition I'm updating this at one in the morning yaaaaay kill me
> 
> Eh probably plot maybe idfk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sorry there is no set schedule for updates and i'm sorry it's been forever BUT i was working on like three different things so y'all should go read those(cough self promo cough) also i wrote this chapter on my nook I'm so sorry for mistakes

Dan vowed to never drink wine again. That headache was just  _no._ And Phil, the oddly ever accepting being, was taking care of him. Could the day get any weirder?

 

Dan supposed he could find Chris and PJ making out in a closet, he had always shipped them to some degree, but that would just be more hilarious than anything else.

 

" Phil, why are you taking care of me? And where are we, by the way?"

 

" I'm taking care of you because you're cute and you seem to be nice, and we're in my flat in [insert small gay town in the UK]." Dan nodded and glanced down, immediately blanching.

 

" Where are my clothes?"

 

" You seem to have left them home." Phil said dryly.

 

" How bloody drunk was I?"

 

" Very."

 

" Oh god."

 

" Yeah."

 

" What did I do?"

 

" How long have you thought my ass looks like a sunbeam?"

 

" Fuck. Did I say that?"

 

" Very loudly, too. Out the window."

 

" Fuck."

 

" Exactly what the neighbours want us to do." Dan let.out a little noise, something that sounded like a mix between a snort and a choke.

 

" I am so sorry for inflicting that on your neighbours."

 

" Not me?"

 

" You deserve to know now gorgeous your ass is,." Dan smiled slightly before laying back down an dgoing directly back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm how-does-one-become-cat . Oh god I'm so fucking lame it physically hurts wow

**Author's Note:**

> idk if imma continue this shit because it all depends on the amount of sleep i get BUT IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE IT
> 
> also this is based off UTA, my state transport system. As I am American(ugh), I have no idea what the UK's buses are like, so... Yeah...


End file.
